


the trouble with ex's

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jared and jensen are best friends. they both are secretly in love with they other but after a traumatizing event will the will the friendship die or become something much, much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trouble with ex's

Jared and Jensen have been bet friends since they were about three. Jensen was twenty but Jared is about to turn nineteen. 

 

Jared was on the phone with Jensen when it happened "Come on Jen...i haven't seen you in a while, we need to-ahhhh"  
Jensen heard Jared scream ''Jared?!? whats happening" then a voice came over the line "Jared is with me now and you cant have hm to bad you never told him about your feelings because he felt the same but thats to bad hes mine again" Then with a click the stange man hung up.

Jensen's heart was racing some one kidnapped jay. "911 State your emergency" came a female voice "I-I was on th phone with my friend and some one kidnapped him" By this tie jensen was getting hysterical. "ok calm down did you hear any thing that might help and whats the young mans name" The voice said in a calm voice "His name is Jared Padalecki, and the guy said that jared was his now" Jensen said with a slight hiccup. "we will find your friend dont worry and we will contact his family." the woman said and he hung up

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jared woke up with his hands cuffed to the headboard of an old mattress. "jen?!?" Jared called getting scared  
"oh jensen isnt here but i am" A figure stepped out were jared could see him "Derek?? Whats going on let me go" Jared said trying to stay calm  
"you See i cant do that. Iloved you and you dumped me for that jock want to be. whats sad is he felt the same but by the time im done with you he will never be able to look you in the eye again." Derek said as he climbed up on the bed with jared. 

"No no no stay away from me" Jared said tryng to scoot back on the bed bot soon hit the head board. Derek Sat up and punched him right on the jaw. while jared was still realing from the punch derek secured ared to the bed, spread eagle.

"No no Please dont do this..if you ever loved me you wont do this!!" Jared cried an pleaded  
''But you see its because i love you im doing this" derek smiled  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jensen knocked on the padaleki's door and one the from jareds crying mother, they embraced and fresh tears washed down his face. after the hug they walked inside to talk to the police officers investigating jareds disappearance. "Jensen i presume? im officer sniderman can you tell me more about what the person said to you on jareds phone.  
Jensen finished telling the lady what happened and was thinking about evey word he said 

"Wait the man on the phone said he would have jared 'again' that means they were dating before.... i knew who took jared" 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
once Jared was secured on the bed Derek jumped off the bed and got his pocket knife.  
"What are you gonna do to me?" Jared asked getting really scared.  
"im gonna take the one thing you would never give me" Derek straddled Jared's hips and starting cutting off Jared's shirt.  
"nononono please no" Jared cried  
"shut the fuck up you stupid slut"Derek said reaching for the gag that was by the bed and tying it behind Jared's head.

after Derek cut the rest of Jareds clothes off he went and got his duffel that had all his toys in it. Derek pulled out a vibrating dildo and a cock ring. after adjusting the ring and putting it on his captive he settled between Jared's spread legs.

Jared was struggling with all his might but he couldn't break lose. Derek just laughed at his attempts. Derek applied a generus amount of lube considering Jared was still a virgin. when jared felt pressure againt his hole he screamed into the gag. erek didnt give him any time to adjust he just started ramming the ten inch dildo into jareds ass. it hurt like hell jared had tears steaming down his face.

Derek took a pillow and put it under jareds ass so he had a better angle. Derek rammed the dildo in and out setting a brutal pace he like that jared was screaming ad crying for him to stop it would be the perfect revenge. after a while Derek pulled the dildo out and wiped the blood off. "ok for the fun part now i get to fuck you...dont worry ill make it last" that just made him cry harder

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek Collins. He was Jared's only boyfriend but Jared ended it because Derek was pressuring him about sex. Derek didnt take it so well he was always trying to contact Jared.

"Were do this derek guy live?" the officers asked

"he lives up by the movie theater in the big Collins estate" Jensen said "im coming with you" Jensen added

when the officer looked like she was going to argue he said " im going. im in love with him and im going end of story"  
the officer smiled and said "ok jared will ned someone he knows there to help him but you need to be prepared i dont know what state he will be in" 

they drove the hour drive to the Collin esate  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek was so excided to finally fuck Jared he dint ever add more lube he just shoved in. ''You like that you dirty little bitch? huh? your just a whore, my whore!" Derek said as he pulled almost all the way out just to shove back in. 

"And guess what im wearing a cock ring to so this will last for a long time" Derek said while laughing at the muffled screams and pleas form him to stop. Derek reached and grabbed jared by the throat so that every time he slamed back in jared choked 

Suddenly Derek pulled out and moved his way up untill he was staddling jareds chest. he pulled the gag out and tapped hs dick on jareds mouth "Suck bitch and if i feel teeth i with slit you throat" Derek warned right as he was about to shove into jareds mouth there was a bang at the door. 

"Come out with you hands up" The officer yelled  
"HELP IM IN HERE" Jared yelled "Shut the fuck up Jared" Derek hissed

right then officer sniderman and jensen burst through the door  
Jensen almost fell to his knees when he saw Jared. he had bruises and was bleeding from several places.  
"put your hands up Derek" the woman said pointing the gun at Derek. derek took the pocket knife and held it above Jared  
"if you take one more step i will kill him" Derek warned  
"No you wont because you love him just like i do...and you dont hurt people you love" Jensen slowly moved towards the  
were Derek was standing. When he moved towards Derek pointed the knife at jensen and that was just what what he was waiting for. Jensen lunged forward and kicked the knife out of Dereks hand on after a few punches he had Derek on the floor knocked out. 

"Jen" Jared called out  
"Im hear jay just let me get you untied ok" Jared just nodded  
instead of letting Jared Stand he slipped his arm around jays shoulders,hooked his other arm under his knees and carried Jared out the police car. A few minutes later officer sniderman came out With Derek in cuffs, she stuffed him in the passenger seat, restrained him and then helped Jensen get settled in the back with jared in his lap. the officer covered Jared with a old blanket and took off to the station.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
jared and jensen were in Jared room after everything. "Jen you dont have to stay if you dont want," Jared said in a small voice  
"Jay there is no were in the world i would rather be that right here next to you. I have something i would like to tell you will you listen?" Jensen asked  
"Of course Jen what is it?" Jared asked,puzzled  
"OK here goes.....im in love with you jay. And i not gonna press you into anything i swear would never do anything to hurt you and its ok if you don't feel the-" Jensen's ramble was cut off when Jared leaned up and kissed him it was chaste and short but thats ok because it was the best kiss he had ever had.

Jared grabbed Jensens hand "Jen this is what i want but i wont be able to do anything sexual with you for awhile"  
"It dont matter because you arnt getting rid of me and i will help you get over this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so go easy but i would like feed back i if the feed backs good then i will do more i might even add more to this one


End file.
